


Value of Angels

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: For Josh, light reverberates in the dark.





	Value of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Value of Angels**

**by:** Jaye Reid

**Written:** October 23, 2003  
**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Category(s):** Josh/Donna dialogue only (drabble)   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Created by the brilliant Sorkin and owned by WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore I'm not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement.  
**Summary:** For Josh, light reverberates in the dark.  
**Spoiler:** ITSOTG, 17 People & Post Ep. - Angel Maintenance.  
**Author's Note:** This 150 word drabble, has been sitting on my hard drive for months. Initially it was the start of something... but then my muse vanished. What was left was almost an exact 150 words... so finally, here it is. 

"Hey, Josh." 

"Hey yourself." 

"Did the power go out in your little corner of the West Wing?" 

"Nah, I've finished working so I didn't bother to put the light on." 

"I see." 

"I doubt it - it's dark in here." 

"Funny." 

"I'm also an hysterically funny person." 

"So..." 

"Leo wants me to brief the President when he arrives." 

"About the Bay?" 

"Yes. You don't have to stay." 

"That's okay. I'm here. I'm awake. I have run out of meaningful work but you know, I'm still here drawing my government salary." 

"Did I tell you before... you did good Donna." 

"I did my job, Josh." 

"Yeah, but I listened to CJ when they got on the ground - you did a great job with the information." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. You... you could never be an 'also dead'." 

"Josh..." 

"I'm just saying, you're too important." 

"I don't think..." 

"You're valuable. To me - invaluable." 


End file.
